Falsify (Skill)
The Falsify skill is used to manufacture counterfeit scenery and cover up physical truths, rather than to personally lie (which is the province of Bluff). This skill is used to cover up evidence at a location, create physical disguises, and forge documents, cover identities, and other items. This skill is common among street criminals and those who prefer to travel discreetly — and not under their own names. Sample Knowledge: 'Watermarks, holograms, and other signature facets of international IDs, money, and documents (and the ways used to duplicate them); things forensic experts look for at a scene (and how to thwart them). Cover Up With a successful Cover Up check against any Analysis/Forensics Challenge DC, you make it harder for someone to determine what happened in the area. For every 5 by which your result exceeds the DC, you may apply one of the following effects to the Challenge. *You may add 1 Challenge to the mystery (maximum +2 Challenges, or 10 Challenges per mystery). *You may increase the Challenge’s DC by 5 (maximum increase +20). *You may increase the Challenge’s error range by 1 (maximum increase +4). Your result also becomes the Notice/Awareness or Search/Perception DC for someone to spot your tampering. Covering Your Tracks: You may also make a Cover Up check to cover your tracks, your result opposing any subsequent Survival/Tracking checks made to trail behind you. '''Cooperative: Yes (maximum 5 helpers). Retry: 'Yes, but because the check is secret, you may be replacing a better result. '''Threat: '''You’re thorough. You may apply two listed effects to the Challenge. '''Critical Success: '''You’re meticulous. You may apply all three listed effects to the Challenge. '''Error: '''You’re sloppy. The GC may apply one of the following effects: 1 fewer Challenge (minimum 1 Challenge per mystery), decrease the DC by 5 (minimum DC 10), decrease the error range by 1 (minimum error range 1). '''Critical Failure: '''You’re careless. The GC applies may apply 1 additional error effect per action die spent to activate the critical failure (maximum 4 error effects). Disguise You may use this skill check to change your appearance or that of someone else, adjusting features, adding or covering distinguishing marks, altering basic body shape, and the like. This check does not allow you to act like someone else — that requires a Bluff/Deception check. The time required to build any Disguise is listed on Table 2.29: Disguises. Your Disguise check has no DC; instead, your result becomes the DC for anyone to realize you are disguised. Your check modifiers and error range — as well as those of the target — are modified as shown on Table 2.29. Until you do something to draw attention to yourself while disguised, or move through an observed location (such as an area under surveillance or anywhere with an active security force), no one may make a skill check to realize you are disguised. Once there’s a chance that someone might spot your disguise, the person or group may make a Notice/Awareness or Search/Perception check opposed by your Disguise result. The skill used depends on whether the observer is spending actions to pay attention or not. If the observer succeeds, he realizes you are disguised; otherwise, he buys your façade — for the moment. The observer makes another check after he spends 1 hour in the disguise’s presence, then another after 2 hours in the disguise’s presence, then another after 4 hours in the disguise’s presence, and so on, until he realizes you are disguised or suffers a critical failure. '''Cooperative: Yes (maximum helpers equal to your Charisma bonus, minimum 0). Retry: 'Yes, but because the check is secret, you may be replacing a better result. '''Threat: '''The time required to prepare the disguise is reduced to 1/2 standard (rounded down, minimum 30 seconds). '''Critical Success: '''Your disguise is highly convincing. The error range of each skill check made to see through it increases by +2. '''Error: '''At a point of the GM’s choosing while the character wears the disguise, one opponent sees through the façade and gains 1 half action surprise round against the character. '''Critical Failure: '''Your disguise is highly suspect. The threat range of each skill check made to see through it increases by +2. Forgery You may use this skill check to create a cover identity, false document, simulated object, or piece of doctored media. The time required to do any of these things is listed on Table 2.30: Forgeries. When creating a cover identity, your Forgery check’s DC is based on the identity’s Power Rating, as shown on Table 2.30. When making any other forgery, your Forgery check has no DC; instead, your result becomes the DC for anyone to see through the façade, and your check modifiers and error range — as well as those of the target — are shown on Table 2.30. Until the forgery comes under scrutiny, or passes through an observed location (such as the postal service of any government installation), no one may make a skill check to see through the façade. Once there’s a chance that someone might see through your forgery, the person or group may make a Notice/Awareness or Search/Perception check opposed by your Forgery result. The skill used depends on whether the observer is spending actions to pay attention or not. If the observer succeeds, he sees through the façade; otherwise, he buys it — for the moment. The observer makes another check after he spends 1 day in the forgery’s presence, then another after 2 days in the forgery’s presence, then another after 4 days in the forgery’s presence, and so on, until he sees through the façade or suffers a critical failure. Also, if the forgery can be used to do something (e.g. a false katana may be used to attack), the observer may make an additional check each time someone uses the forgery. '''Cooperative: Yes (maximum helpers equal to your Charisma bonus, minimum 0). '''Retry: '''Yes, but because the check is secret, you may be replacing a better result. '''Threat: '''The time required to complete the forgery is reduced to 1/2 standard (rounded down, minimum 20 minutes). '''Critical Success: '''Your forgery is highly convincing. The error range of each skill check made to see through it increases by +2. '''Error: '''At a point of the GM’s choosing while the character uses the forgery, one opponent sees through the façade and gains 1 half action surprise round against the character. '''Critical Failure: '''Your forgery is highly suspect. The threat range of each skill check made to see through it increases by +2. Category:Skill Rules Category:Skill Checks